In recent years, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed such as notebook personal computers (PC) and tablet computers.
In these electronic apparatuses, even when an electronic apparatus is switched off, power is supplied to the power source circuit (for example, EC/KBC) inside the electronic apparatus.
When the product is shipped, power consumption may be reduced by, for example, setting the operation mode of the battery to a discharge-off mode and shutting off the power supply path (power source path) from the battery to the electronic apparatus.
However, in general, in many cases, the battery is fully charged when it is shipped. Therefore, if the operation mode of the battery is set to a discharge-off mode in shipping the product, the battery is left for a long time in the full-charge state. This situation could promote the deterioration of the battery.